Lord of the Beans/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Lord of the Beans. Transcript Bob: Hi Kids! I'm Bob the Tomato, and welcome to VeggieTales! Larry said he'd be right back. Said he had some kind of surprise or something. Larry: Whoah! Whoah! Bob: Larry! What are you- Larry: Whaah! Bob: Look out for the sink! Where did you get-? Larry: Do you like it? I saved up 500 box tops from Frosted Flakey Flippers cereal and it's finally here! My new ukelele! Bob: That's a unicycle, Larry. But aren't those things really hard to ride? Larry: Well, I guess at first, but I got the hang of it. No big deal. I think I'm gifted. Bob: You can't even reach the pedals! How are you doing that? Larry: I'm telling you, Bob, I've got a gift! And you know what I'm gonna do with it? Bob: Uh, your gift? Larry: Yeah, rich and famous, Bob. Give me a month, and my ukelele and I will be on the cover of VeggieBeat magazine. Bob: It's a unicycle. And are you sure that's what your gift is for? Larry: Well, what else would it be for? Bob: You know, that reminds me of a letter we just got from Dylan Clark of Altoona, Wisconsin. Larry: Can Dylan ride a unicycle? Bob: Well, no. But Dylan can build things better than anyone else he knows. His mom says he has a gift. Dylan wants to know what exactly a gift is and what is he supposed to do with it? Larry: Rich and famous, Dylan! Bob: Wait a minute, Larry. We have a story today that can help both of you. It's about a boy who received an extraordinary gift and had to figure out what it was for. It's full of elves, and dwarves, and flobbits! Larry: Ooh! What's a flobbit? Bob: You'll find out in a minute! Dylan, get ready for The Lord of the Beans! Toto Baggypants: Randalf, you're late. Randalf: Toto Baggypants, I am never late. I arrive precisely when I intend to. (Laughs) Toto Baggypants: (Laughs) Randalf: Oh, my. Toto Baggypants: Got the fireworks? Randalf: Oh yeah. Toto: Well done, Randalf! Randalf: Yes, they seem to enjoy it. So when's your uncle gonna make his speech? Toto: Here he is now! Billboy Baggypants: Dear Flobbits, today is my twelfthity-twoth birthday! Ha! 122 years is too short a time to live among such fine folk! I'm twice as tall as half of you and half as short as twice of you. But, I'm growing tired, you see. I'm feeling stretched like chocolate pudding scraped across too much ham. Billboy Baggypants (Singing A Little More Of This): My life has been a series of adventures. A string of journeys, quests, and curious trips. I've done all right, you see, gathering riches just for me. All to bring the cup of joy up to my lips. I grabbed a little more of this and a little more of that. I wanted to be happy but instead, it left me flat. Share with me the secret if you can, the key to be a truly happy man. I didn't mean to interrupt your feasting or bore you with my silly little speech. So dig right in my friends before the celebration ends! And the plate of pressure passes out of reach.And have a little more of this and little more of that. Hope it makes you happy, But it only makes you fat. And now it's time to bid you all adieu, but not before a present, just for you! My Birthday Cake! Toto: Uncle Billboy? Billboy: Billboy, you old rascal! They never saw that one coming! Randalf: You think you're awfully clever, don't you? Billboy: Randalf! My old friend! Why, you haven't changed a bit! Randalf: No, but you have. You must be twice as tall as when we last met! Billboy: Ha, Ha! Well, you know, clean living. Randalf: And your clothes, very fine for a flobbit. Billboy: Oh, rags, really. Randalf: And this house! I don't remember that there. Billboy: What? Randalf,- Randalf: Or that. Or that. Billboy: Well, business has been good! Randalf: And what's this, an espresso maker? Billboy: Oh! You really must try it! I tell you it makes tea taste like bathwater! I wasn't sure I'd like it at first. It has quite a (ooh) kick. Randalf: Billboy Baggypants, there are many powerful beans in the world, none of them should be used lightly. Billboy: Oh, being friends with you can be such a bother. Alright, here it is. I found it on my adventures. It's given me anything I've asked for. Anything I could think of, anyway. But something's missing. I can't put words to it, but I intend to find it, whatever it is. That's why I'm leaving. I'm leaving tonight, and I don't believe I'll be coming back. Randalf: And your home? Billboy: To Toto, my nephew, I'm giving everything to him. Randalf: What about the bean? Billboy: Yes, the bean too. What I'm looking for, I don't think it can give me. You'll see to it that he gets it, won't you? Randalf: Yes, of course. Billboy: Well, I must be off. Farewell, Randalf. Randalf: Hmm? Oh yes, Farewell, Billboy. Until we meet again. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts